You've Got a Friend in Me
by corrky
Summary: Blaine transferred to McKinley, but is left feeling like he's on the outside looking in. A Blaine/Tina  Blaintina? Tinaine?  friendship with mild Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Well, I've got to say that this is by far the longest thing I've written. It feels like everyone has close friends in Glee club except for Tina. There's Kurt/Mercedes/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany/Santana, Puck/Finn/Sam/Mike (okay, well kind of), Puck/Lauren, etc. I think Blaine would be a nice friend for Tina, especially to help her with speaking up more.

_Italics_ are thoughts unless they're song lyrics (and you'll be able to tell)

I do not own Glee, or anything else that may be referenced.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this feels strange.<em>

Blaine walked into the choir room two weeks after he transferred to McKinley for his senior year. Though he's been at Glee club for a week, today it felt especially strange since Kurt was home, sick.

"You'll be fine Blaine. They know you. They like you. You don't need me to be there to have fun in Glee club," Kurt had told him when Blaine called him during lunch.

Blaine wasn't so sure. Yeah, he talked with them and hung out with them before, but it was all with Kurt. He still felt like an outsider intruding on their little family.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he sat down in an empty chair. He was the first one here, so he took the time to check his phone. It was a text from Kurt. It contained just one word. _Courage_. He smiled as he remembered the first time he sent that text to Kurt and how much had changed between them since then. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rest of the Glee club come into the choir room.

He was brought back to reality when he realized there was someone sitting next to him.

"Hi Blaine! Sorry to hear that Kurt's sick. It must feel weird that he's not here with you," Tina said.

Blaine was taken aback. This may be the first words that Tina had ever spoken to him. Sure, she was nice and they talked when they performed together at prom, but this was the first time she really talked to him.

"Hi. Yeah, it does feel a little strange. I still feel like I'm intruding on what you have here," he replied as he looked around the choir room. He didn't really notice before, but everyone was sitting coupled off. Sam and Mercedes, Puck and Rachel (something happened there over the summer), Finn and Quinn (back together again), and Santana and Brittany (finally). And oddly, Lauren and Artie, though Blaine was pretty sure they weren't a couple. Then Blaine realized that there was someone missing besides Kurt.

"Where's Mike?" he asked Tina.

"He's sick too," she said simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell him I hope he gets well soon."

Mr. Shue walked into the choir room and started their lesson. This week: solos.

As Blaine read what was written on the board his eyes went wide. Was that because he was here? His thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's voice.

"Mr. Shue why do we all have to do solos?" she asked.

"This year for sectionals, we are holding a fair competition for solos. Everyone comes up with one, and we vote for who we want to sing a solo at sectionals" he explained. "So everyone come up with a song that you'd like to do and have it ready later this week."

The room started buzzing as they each started to think of songs that they would like to do. Blaine was mulling over possible songs. Maybe that new Katy Perry song would work. He would consult with Kurt later. He turned to look at Tina. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Are you okay Tina?" he asked. "Tina?"

She just looked straight ahead with her eyes wide. Blaine put his hand on her shoulder, really worried about her. That seemed to bring her back.

"Sorry, I just – I can't do it," she whispered.

Would Mr. Shue understand that she couldn't do it? Maybe she'll pretend she's sick for the rest of the week. She had never been able to finish a solo before. For some reason, she just broke down during it. She always ended up crying.

"I could help you if you want," Blaine said.

"Thanks, but it's not worth it," she said sadly. "I can't finish a solo. Never have. I get worried about what people think, or I get extremely emotional."

"I'm sure you've done great solos" he said simply. "Although I've never seen you solo, you have an amazing voice and I'm sure you were great," he said as he recalled her singing at prom.

Tina gave him a skeptical look.

"Tell you what, how about you come over to my place after school and you can try to prove me wrong. But when I'm right, I get to help you with this assignment."

Tina hesitated but said yes. Blaine gave her his address and with a cheery "See you after school!" he was gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I can't come over Kurt, I told Tina I'd help her with her Glee assignment," Blaine said into the phone.<p>

"It's fine Blaine. I don't want you to get sick anyway. Go and help Tina," Kurt responded.

"I love you. Feel better," he said as he ended the call.

Truth be told, he was a bit nervous about Tina coming over. Other than Rachel, he hadn't had any time with any member of the Glee club without Kurt. He was great at putting up a facade to hide his insecurities and emotions. He did that when talking to Tina earlier. But, she had been so honest with him earlier that he felt slightly more comfortable.

The doorbell rang and he took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tina, come in."<p>

"Hi Blaine, thanks for helping me out," Tina said as she walked in. "Wow, nice house."

"No problem. Do you want anything to drink before we start?" Blaine asked, ever the gentleman.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure, no problem."

Tina sat in the living room and waited for Blaine to come back from the kitchen. He came in and handed her the glass as he sat down.

"So," he said. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"Not really," she said.

"Hmm…well do you have a song that you can sing now so I can hear your voice?" he asked.

"Umm yeah. We did this song in Glee a couple years ago."

_You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize it's hard to take courage  
>In a world full of people<br>You can lose sight of it all  
>The darkness still inside you<br>Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors shining through  
>I see your true colors<br>And that's why I love you  
>So don't be afraid to let them show<br>Your true colors, true colors  
>Are beautiful like a rainbow<em>

_Show me a smile then  
>Don't be unhappy<br>Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You call me up because you know I'll be there<em>

_And I see your true colors shining  
>I see your true colors<br>And that's why I love you  
>So don't be afraid to let them show<br>Your true colors, true colors  
>True colors are beautiful like a rainbow<em>

"That was beautiful Tina," Blaine said when she finished singing. "Did you sing lead on that song?"

"Yeah, but the rest of the Glee club was right behind me," she said.

"You just sang it in front of me. Without the Glee club," he retorted.

_Hmm. That's true. I didn't really feel nervous either. It didn't feel like he was going to criticize me and I didn't feel overcome with emotion so I had to stop._

"You're right," she said as she thought about it. "I guess I'm comfortable around you. I know you're not going to judge me."

Blaine smiled as she said that.

"And I won't judge you," he said while he stood up. "Do you want to come in my room? I have all my music in there. We can look for something for you to sing."

Tina followed Blaine to his room. _Damn. He wasn't kidding when he said he had all his music in here._ There were CDs and records everywhere. He had a huge Katy Perry poster on his door. There was a guitar in the corner and sheet music strewed about.

"Sorry it's such a mess," he apologized when he looked at the state of his room.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she sat on his bed.

"So, do you know what you're going to sing yet?" she asked him.

"I was thinking maybe that new Katy Perry song," he answered as he powered up his laptop.

"Last Friday Night?" she asked to clarify.

"That's the one."

"Very Top 40," she commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, but you seem to do a lot of Top 40 songs," she explained.

"At least with the Warblers. And Kurt may have said something about you and Katy Perry," she said with a smirk.

"I guess I can think of a new song then," he said as he was going through the catalogs in his head.

"So what kind of song do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Maybe something sweet and upbeat," she said.

"Oh I think this will work. It's a cute song. Let me find it," he said as he searched YouTube.

He found the video and clicked play.

"That's perfect!" she said excited. "It's not too emotional, and it's fun."

"Great! If you want, I can help you practice, and I can play the guitar for you at Glee," Blaine said.

"Thank you! You're an awesome friend Blaine!" Tina said.

Blaine smiled. His first friend at McKinley that seemed to enjoy spending time with him without Kurt present.

"Tina, can I ask you something?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course you can Blaine."

"What do the other Glee kids think of me?" he asked while staring down at the floor.

"They like you," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he responded still looking down.

_Something's going on there. I know everyone likes him. I wonder what's wrong._

Suddenly Blaine jumped up.

"I know what I should sing!" he said.

"What is it?" Tina asked, curious.

"You'll see. Let's work on your song now."

They worked on her song until dinner when Tina's parents called her to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaine!" she said as she left.

"See you tomorrow!" he said as he waved from the front door.

Blaine sighed as he went back to his room.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go with Tina?" Kurt asked when Blaine called him after dinner.<p>

"It went well," he said. "I helped her pick a song and I helped her practice."

"That's good. I know she's worried about not being able to finish her song."

"She was able to sing in front of me though, so hopefully that'll boost her confidence."

"I hope so. She's great. Quiet, but she's very nice," Kurt said before he coughed.

"Do you think you're going to school tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so."

"Good, you should rest. I'll call you tomorrow; maybe I'll bring you some soup after school. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said before he ended the call.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was actually kind of excited for Glee club even though Kurt wasn't there. He could talk to Tina.<p>

Everyone else had gotten to the choir room before him. They were sitting, as usual, in their pairs. He looked around and saw Tina. He was about to sit in the open chair next to her when he noticed Mike sitting on her other side. He quickly changed directions and sat in the empty chair in the back corner.

Tina saw Blaine walk in and look around before heading towards her. She was about to call to him when he suddenly went to the back of the room to sit.

_That's weird. Why is he sitting there by himself? There's an open seat next to me. He could have sat there._

She turned to look at him in the corner. He was slumped in his chair with his head down, looking at his feet.

_He looks sad. Maybe he just misses Kurt._

Then she remembered what he had said yesterday.

"_I still feel like I'm intruding on what you have here."_

_Oh. That's why he went to slink in the back. It must feel even worse when no one is really making a point to talk to him. He also asked what we think of him…oh. Oh. He thinks we only tolerate him because he's Kurt's boyfriend. Well, that's about to change._

"Hey Blaine!" she called out. "Come sit up here with me and Mike."

When he heard his name, Blaine looked up. He was surprised to see that Tina was gesturing to the chair next to him. He smiled and got up to move. Just as he sat down Mr. Shue came in. Tina turned to Blaine.

"Are you ready Blaine?" she asked him.

"Whenever you are," he replied.

"Then let's go before my nerves kick in."

"If you get nervous, just look around the room at someone. I find that helps me. You can do it. Just like we practiced."

"Does anyone have their solo ready?" Mr. Shue asked the class.

Before Rachel could even stand up Tina shot up and said, "I do."

"Great, well Tina, the floor is yours," he said.

As Tina made her way in front of the piano, Blaine got up and grabbed a guitar from the corner. He started playing while he looked at Tina.

"Breathe," he mouthed to her.

_Will you count me in?  
>I've been awake for awhile now<br>You've got me feeling like a child now  
>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face<br>I get the tingles in a silly place_

As she's singing she starts to look at Mike and she starts getting butterflies in her stomach that begin to work their way up.

_It starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes, I always know  
>That you make me smile<br>Please stay for awhile now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go_

"Maybe if I don't look at Mike," she thinks as she switches her attention to Rachel.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
>But we are hiding in a safer place<br>Undercover staying safe and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<em>

Looking at Rachel made the butterflies even worse. Now it seemed like there were more of them. "Maybe if I focus on Blaine playing the guitar…" she pondered as she turns to look at Blaine. He smiles at her as he silently sings along. The butterflies stop fluttering in her stomach.

_They start in my toes  
>Make me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes, I always know  
>That you make me smile<br>Please stay for awhile now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmm_

Tina was finally enjoying herself singing her solo. Her nerves quieted down after she started to focus on Blaine. Seeing him encouraging her and enjoying her performance had helped.

_It starts in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes, I always know  
>That you make me smile<br>Please stay for awhile now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for awhile now  
>You tuck me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

"I'm almost at the end!" she thought as she took a chance and looked to the others.

_It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feeling shows<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holding me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go<em>

"I did it!" Tina cried out as soon as Blaine finished playing. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

She was so excited that she was jumping up and down. She ran over to Mike and hugged him.

"That song was for you," she whispered in his ear.

She turned to Blaine who was putting the guitar back on its stand.

"Thank you so much Blaine!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Blaine was taken aback by the hug.

"You're welcome Tina, but I didn't really do anything but play the guitar. It was all you," he said.

Tina just smiled.

The rest of Glee club went on as normal; Rachel sang a show-stopping Broadway solo, Mercedes killed her song, and Artie nailed that Michael Jackson song. Blaine watched the others sing half-heartedly and only politely clapped when they were done.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the school day Tina asked Blaine when he was going to sing.

"As soon as Kurt comes back," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I need to talk to you about Blaine," Tina said over the phone.<p>

"What about Blaine?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I think he's feeling left out at Glee," she told him. "I think he thinks that we only care because he's your boyfriend."

"What?" he said in astonishment. "That can't be true."

"You haven't seen him here without you," she said.

She told him about how he seemed down in class and about his question from the other night.

"I –I guess he does. What can I do to help him realize that the Glee club cares about him for him, not because he's dating me?" he asked her.

"I thought that maybe we could sing to him," she offered. "I think I know the perfect song. I just have to call everyone else."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. I feel much better today. Let me know when we're practicing."

"I will," she said before she hung up.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he thinks that!" Rachel exclaimed.<p>

"Well, the rest of you haven't really been talking to him when Kurt's not around," Tina said. "From his perspective, it makes it seem like he's just a package deal with Kurt."

"She's right," Sam said. "I felt the same way when I first joined Glee, except I wasn't attached to anyone. It just felt like I was intruding on a family."

"That's pretty much what he told me," Tina said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about it?" Mercedes asked. "Talk to him more? Is that it?"

"I was thinking we could sing to him," Tina replied. "To show him how we feel about him. That he's a great friend."

"Sounds good to me," said Finn. "What song?"

"I was thinking 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from Toy Story," she said.

"Awesome! I love that song!" Sam said, excited.

Tina smiled.

"So here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room the next afternoon hand in hand smiling. Mike and Tina were the only ones already there, and they sat by them when Tina pat the chair next to her.<p>

"So Blaine, are you singing today?" she asked.

"Sure am," he said with a wink.

The rest of the club filed into the room followed by Mr. Shue.

"Does anyone want to go first today?" he asked.

"I'd like to go Mr. Shue," Blaine said as he raised his hand.

"Of course Blaine. The stage is yours."

As the band (who always happen to be there) started to play, the rest of the club minus Brittany and Kurt started to giggle. Kurt rolled his eyes while Brittany turned to Santana to ask what was so funny. Blaine just smirked.

_We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules, and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<em>

Kurt was both amused and internally cringing at the same time. "Rick Astley?" he thought. "Rick Astley? Really?" However, he started to laugh when he realized Blaine was dancing like Rick Astley while singing.

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

In addition to the Rick Astley moves, Blaine started to do his literal dancing to compliment his singing. His hands began to gesture up and down.

_We've known each other for so long  
>You're heart's been aching but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it  
>And if you ask me how I'm feeling<br>Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Of course when Blaine was singing he started to belt it out and point to Kurt. The song was for him after all.

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give, never gonna give  
>Give you up<br>Never gonna give, never gonna give  
>Give you up<em>

Blaine watched the rest of the club's reactions to his song. "They seem to like it," he thought.

_We've known each other for so long  
>You're heart's been aching but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it  
>And if you ask me how I'm feeling<br>Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

Blaine pulled Kurt out of his seat to the front of the room and started dancing with him. Immediately, Kurt's cheeks flushed red.

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

Blaine ended the song with a laugh as he watched Kurt's face. The rest of the club applauded him enthusiastically.

"Great job Blaine!" Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah Blaine! That was awesome!" the rest of the club chimed.

Blaine sat back down in his seat with a smile. Performing always made him feel better.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Mr. Shue? The rest of us want to sing a song," Tina said. "For Blaine."

Blaine was surprised although Mr. Shue wasn't. Apparently it was a common thing for New Directions. He just smiled and took a seat in the back.

"Blaine, I know that you feel like you're intruding on our little Glee family, but you're not. You're one of us now. And not just because you're dating Kurt," Tina said. "We're all your friends here."

Blaine looked up at the twelve people in front of him. Tina's words made him start to tear.

The band started to play and Blaine smiled when he realized what song they were singing to him.

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>

Finn sang as he smiled at Blaine.

_When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed_

Sam joined Finn as he sang. Blaine could feel his tears threatening to overflow.

_You just remember what your old pal said  
>Boy, you've got a friend in me<br>Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

All the boys had joined Finn and Sam, and Blaine could no longer hold in his tears.

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>You've got trouble, well I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and we see it through  
>'Cause you've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me_

The girls sang as they started to huddle around Blaine, Brittany wiping away Blaine's tears.

_Some other folks might be  
>A little bit smarter than I am<em>

Brittany sang as she sat on Blaine's lap.

_Bigger and stronger too  
>Maybe<em>

Rachel sang as she quickly hugged Blaine.

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
>It's me and you boy<em>

Kurt sang with a smile as he led Brittany off Blaine's lap and pulled him up.

_And as the years go by  
>Our friendship will never die<br>You're gonna see  
>It's our destiny<br>You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<em>

The club sang as a whole while mobbing Blaine in a group hug.

_You've got a friend in me_

Tina finished off the song as she sang into Blaine's ear.

They hugged for a little longer before they started to break apart, leaving Tina hugging Blaine tightly.

"You're a great friend Blaine. I'm really glad that you transferred and joined Glee club," she told him.

Blaine hugged her harder and whispered, "Thank you. You're a great friend too."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this going, because honestly I have no idea where it would be going.

The songs are:

"True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper (done in S1 of Glee)  
>"Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat<br>"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley (You have been Rick Roll'd in a fic! But really, I'm dying to hear Darren as Blaine sing that song)  
>"You've Got a Friend in Me" by Randy Newman (from Toy Story)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I really wanted to get Blaine and Tina to sing a duet, as well as Rachel and Santana. I thought the Kurt and Mike duo would be interesting, though not really in character, but oh well.

I changed the rating just to be safe because I use the word "bitch".

Also, reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p>Tina had become Blaine's closest friend (Kurt didn't count because he was his boyfriend) at McKinley. They constantly made plans with each other, much to their boyfriends' chagrin, to grab a bite to eat or watch a movie. They were practically inseparable. It was like there was an invisible cord connecting them.<p>

A few weeks after they sang to Blaine, Mr. Shue decided that it was time for another duet contest. As soon as he announced it, everyone started talking at once.

"There is a new rule this time," he said to the Glee club. "You can't be partnered with your significant other."

Everyone started to grumble.

"It's time to stir things up a bit," he said. "To see what works. We need something fresh. That means, that the winners get a dinner for four at Breadstix."

Kurt and Blaine looked to each other and nodded. There was no question about who each of them would duet with. Blaine sing with Tina, and Kurt would duet with Mike. When Kurt and Mike realized how close Blaine and Tina were becoming, they had decided that they would get to know one another better for their sake. What they had found out had been a surprise to them. They actually worked well together, and Kurt helped Mike to improve his singing and Mike helped Kurt with his dancing. It was certainly a new dimension in the club.

Tina and Mike shared the same knowing look that Blaine and Kurt had. They immediately started brainstorming songs that each partnering could do.

"You and Kurt should do something upbeat that you can dance to," Tina said to Mike.

He nodded in agreement and said, "And you and Blaine should do something where he can play the guitar, and maybe you can play the piano."

Before the bell rang, they made plans for Tina to go over to Blaine's afterschool and for Mike to go to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any ideas?" Tina asked Blaine when they were in his room looking at his CD collection.<p>

"Possibly," he replied. "I just need to find the—oh here it is."

Blaine played the track that he had in mind.

"I love that song," Tina said, swaying. "We can sing that to our boyfriends, and you can play the guitar!"

"By the way, are we telling them what song we're going to do?" he asked.

"No," she said with a smirk. "Let's make it a surprise."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mike were having a harder time finding a song to sing.<p>

"I want to show off your improved vocal skills without straining it," Kurt said.

"Oh, I have an idea," he said as he pulled up the song for Mike.

"I'm not so sure about that song," Mike said as he listened to it.

"I'm sure you can do it," Kurt responded while searching for a video of it online. "Maybe seeing a video would help."

Mike smiled as he watched the video. It certainly would be a fun song to do. And with Kurt helping him, he could probably sound at least decent singing it. He was already starting to plan the choreography in his head.

"Okay," he said. "Where should we start?"

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asked the next day in Glee club.<p>

Rachel's hand shot up so fast it looked like her arm was going to be dislocated.

"Okay Rachel and…" Mr. Shue started.

"Santana," she said finishing his sentence.

"Rachel and Santana, you're up," he said with a confused look on his face. This would be interesting.

_Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<em>

Santana started to sing with that flair of arrogance that she always managed to have.

_My name is Berry , I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
>You can stare, but if you touch it, then Imma bury<em>

"Whoa," the rest of the club thought as Rachel sang. "This is so not like the usual Rachel."

_Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher  
>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya<br>I can talk about 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
>If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me<em>

Rachel and Santana sang this song together looking around the room as they did so. When Santana saw their expressions, she smirked. Rachel just smiled.

_All eyes on me when I walk in  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<em>

"Santana has definitely rubbed off on me," Rachel thought as she sang. I would have never thought to be so bold and sing this song.

_My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<em>

_Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock<em>

"Thanks Rachel and Santana," Mr. Shue said when they were done. "That was great! I'm glad to see that you decided to do this duet together."

"Who's next?" he asked.

Blaine raised his hand. Mr. Shue didn't even need to ask who he was singing with. He and Tina had become so close that even he noticed.

"Blaine, Tina show us what you've got."

Tina grabbed two stools while Blaine went to get his guitar from the corner.

Once they were both seated, they both locked eyes with Kurt and Mike and Blaine started to play.

_Well you done done and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<em>

Blaine started off the song with a smile on his face, looking at Kurt.

_Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

Tina looked to Mike as she started singing, watching him sway.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

When Tina and Blaine harmonized, they sounded great. Even Rachel seemed to be surprised.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love_

Tina looked at Blaine and nodded to him. He took that as his cue to get up and walk towards Kurt and Mike.

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing  
>We're just one big family<br>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

Just before Blaine started singing, he winked at Kurt. In return, Kurt's face flushed bright red.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
>open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>So please don't, please don't, please don't<br>There's no need to complicate cause our time is short  
>This oh, this oh, this is our fate<br>I'm yours_

They finished the rest of the song together to loud applause from the rest of the Glee club.

"Well done Tina and Blaine!" Mr. Shue exclaimed. "Two tough acts to follow. Anyone else want to go today?"

"We'd like to go Mr. Shue," Kurt said as he pulled Mike up.

"The floor is yours."

[Kurt is _**bold italic**_, Mike is _italic_]

_**Anything you can do, I can do better  
>I can do anything better than you<strong>__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can, yes I can.**_

Kurt started off the song looking at Mike with his 'bitch please' look. Mike started dancing around Kurt as he sang, almost taunting him.

_Anything you can be, I can be greater  
>Sooner or later I'm greater than you<br>__**No you're not.**__ Yes I am.  
><em>_**No you're not.**__ Yes I am.  
><em>_**No you're not.**__ Yes I am, yes I am._

Kurt joined Mike dancing in a playful banter.

_Any note you can sing, I can go higher  
><em>_**I can sing any note higher than you**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**_

As they sang back and forth, they each got higher and higher, but clearly Kurt could sing higher than Mike.

_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer  
><em>_**I can hold any note longer than you  
><strong>__No you can't. __**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can, yes I can.**__  
>Yes you can.<em>

As Kurt held out his last 'yes I can' Mike made his eyes go wide and he started fanning himself as he sang his line.

_Anything you can say I can say faster  
><em>_**I can say anything faster than you**__  
>Noyoucan't. <em>_**YesIcan.**__  
>Noyoucan't. <em>_**YesIcan.**__  
>Noyoucan't. <em>_**YesIcan.**__  
>Noyoucan't. <em>_**YesIcan.**_

When they sang, they started dancing around each other as if they were arguing. The rest of the Glee club was in awe. Who knew Mike could sing like this? And who knew Kurt could dance like that?

_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter  
><em>_**I can sing anything sweeter than you**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Oh yes I can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.  
><strong>__No you can't. __**Yes I can.**__  
>No you can't can't can't. <em>_**Yes I can can can.**__  
>No you can't. <em>_**Yes I can.**_

Mike and Kurt ended the song and bowed. Their audience gave them a standing ovation.

"Whoa, Mike and Kurt. I didn't know you guys pulled that off, but you did a great job!" Mr. Shue told them.

The bell rang as Mr. Shue said, "Everyone else has their work cut out for them."

Everyone got up to leave, but Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike.

"You guys were amazing!" they all said at once before they did a group hug.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, it was time to vote. Some people decided not to compete (for various reasons), so the competition was down to RachelSantana, Tina/Blaine, Kurt/Mike, Puck/Mercedes, and Finn/Sam.

"Drum roll Finn," Mr. Shue said. "And the winners are…it's a tie! Between Blaine and Tina and Kurt and Mike!"

The four of them beamed at each other. The rest of the Glee club congratulated them, and Mr. Shue gave them the gift certificates.

"I guess you can make it a double date," he said chuckling.

* * *

><p>AN

Songs:

Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson  
>I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (though I prefer the version by Ten Feet, go look it up)<br>Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better from Annie Get Your Gun (you should REALLY look this one up because I couldn't find a great way to do it justice here)


End file.
